powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references to Power Rangers/Super Sentai
This is a list of references to Power Rangers '''and Super Sentai. See also: Page 2 (M-Z) Achille Talon/Walter Melon A cartoon where an overweight man is hired to replace unavailable heroes. In one episode he and his sidekick replace members of the "Far Out Flower Power Rangers" when two of them, Mason and Willy, get too excited during a jump and go flying all the way to Saturn. AKB48 AKRangers In the AKB48's show (AKBINGO!), they have a segment called the where the team must finish a certain challenge in 48 seconds to save the hostage (usually played by Atsuko Maeda) from White Satan. Veggie Rangers In their latest television ad for Kagome’s vegetable juice, “Yasai Ichinichi Kore Ippon”, idol group AKB48 is seen transforming to “Balance Sentai Veggie Rangers.” It began airing June 9, 2012. In the commercials, the 30 members of AKB48 fight for justice and rescue citizens from unhealthy diets, complete with fighting poses, transformation CG and a giant robot! The outfits were designed by Trigun's Yasuhiro Nightow. The first commercial started when the AKB48 members found an office lady (played by Atsuko Maeda) that is about to eat a whole bench full of hotdogs and fried chickens for lunch. They immediately transform into “Veggie Rangers,” and hand her the vegetable juice, saving her from an unbalanced diet. ALDNOAH.ZERO Two of the Martian Kataphrakt mechas, Herschel and Octantis bears resemblances to the Vaglass's MegaZords, MegaZord Epsilon and MegaZord Beta respectively from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. The Amazing World of Gumball In the episode "The Guy", Gumball and Darwin had a fantasy where they transformed into Sentai superheroes called the "Bro-Squad". The overall look of them is a fusion of the costumes of Bioman and Sun Vulcan with a bird logo emerging from the brace when transforming and behind them after posing like the Jetmen. AMD Radeon graphics card advert Advert for AMD's XFX Radeon R7970 graphics card. References MMPR, Zordon, and in particular, the episode "Day of the Dumpster". The Adventures of Hello Kitty and Friends In the 2-part episode of "The Fabulous Five", Hello Kitty and her four friends became superheroes, and they are called the Fabulous Five and they will face the evil ogami. In 1975 started by Sanrio from Japan along with Super Sentai Series started by Toei as well. American Dad In the Halloween-themed third episode of American Dad season 6, Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls, a boy is seen dressed as the Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger (Zyuranger's TriceraRanger), although the helmet is more similar to the Red Ranger (TyrannoRanger) Amino Supli A parody of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger was presented as a series of Commercials for the Japanese Energy Drink "Amino Supli", the Main Mascots of this Ad Campaign are the Silly, & Wacky looking Ranger team. T-shit commercials after the 27 Years ago Akaranger's fat and the other four are normal. Rangers Animaniacs The popular kids cartoon show Animaniacs did a spoof of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in an episode called "Super Strong Warner Siblings". The plot involves the three Warner Siblings, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, defending the Warner Brothers Studio lot from a giant bug created by a Rita Repulsa lookalike (coincidentally voiced by Barbara Goodson). They defeat the monster, but end up destroying the Studio lot in the process (which parodies all the Megazord fights in the show, where many buildings in Angel Grove get destroyed). The episode ends with a health warning to children about "playing with giant bugs." The episode also features the Command Center and Dr. Scratchensniff in the role of Zordon, but unfortunately, there is no equivalent for Alpha 5. In addition, Dr. Scratchansniff parodies Zordon, Rita Repulsa parodies herself, a humanoid pig parodies Goldar (but looks more like Mordant from the first movie), a Scottish coyote parodies Baboo, and a green alien parodies Finster. Rita's Warriors - stick figures wearing white jumpsuits and giant glasses - parody the Putty Patrollers. The Warner Brothers Water Tower parodies the Megazord. However, again, there is no parody or equivalent for Alpha. Other parody elements include the Warner Siblings constantly shouting "Right!" at random moments (including the moments in which they would actually say it), Rita protesting that "This never works!" after her monster is defeated (making fun of the show's monster-of-the-week motif she and Zedd use on the show), and an irate Mr. Plotz complaining about how much it's going to cost him to repair the damage to his studio (pointing out MMPR's tendency to ignore the excessive destruction wreaked on Angel Grove in every episode). The episode also utilizes theme music similar to that used in MMPR. The irony of this episode is that the 3-member team consisting of Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers did not happen until Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, which was the first Power Rangers show that aired after Disney (Warner Brothers' main rival) acquired the franchise from Saban. Super Sentai has done this motif even before Power Rangers starting with Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan and Choujuu Sentai Liveman. Arthur The first time was during the episode, "Arthur's Tooth", when the class was learning about teeth by watching an educational video. A team of four heroes called the Flighty Fluoride Scour Rangers (an obvious nod to MMPR) were fighting a monster who was trying to damage a set of teeth from the inside. The second was in the episode, "Attack of the Turbo Tibbles". This episode had seen a TV show called "Terrific Turbo-Trooper Toy T-Bot Team". The heroes wear uniforms with a MMPR-like theme, though the TV show title resembled Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad and had hand signatures similar to Ultraman. Atomic Betty The first part of the seventeenth episode of Atomic Betty is called Power Arrangers. In the sixth and last episode of the first season of the comedy about three immature flatmates, there is a flashback to their schooldays where Ben is dressed as the Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger (Zyuranger's TriceraRanger). Reminiscing about this in the present day, Ben notes "Dressing as the Blue Power Ranger for PE, what an idiot. Everyone knows the Red Ranger's the fastest." Balala and the Fairies Since 2008 started with the chinese Magical Girl with the two twin sisters and their friends and with the prince to use their magical powers to defeat from the dark magic to save the world. They are very similar to Power Rangers/Super Sentai and could be considered a "clone" of Pretty Cure. Like Mahou Sentai Magiranger in the magical rainbow land followed by Magitopia. And the fourth season in 2016 they put Balala the Fairies: Over the Rainbow, they will have a trio of three girls with Red, Blue and Yellow follow as Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan, Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, Juken Sentai Gekiranger, Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger like they use their strong Colorful magic powers. 1st Team 2nd Team Bakugan: Battle Brawlers During the second, third, and fourth seasons of the anime Bakugan: Battle Brawlers, new combinations of the Bakugan were revealed, and were called Ultimate Weapon Formations. They are very similar to the Mecha and Zords. Maxus Dragonoid Maxus Helios Assail Farbros Dragonoid Colossus Dharak Colossus Dragonoid Destroyer Mechtavius Destroyer Batman Incorporated In Batman Incorporated #11, Jiro Osamu, the Batman of Japan, fights a gang of female bikers in colored leather outfits who work for Lady Tiger Fist. When they prepare to fight Batman, they perform a variety of poses that resemble the Zyurangers/Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers poses. Baten Kaitos Origins At two points in the game, if you talk to a group of children in Sheratan they will be playing a game in which they pretend to be the "Shera Rangers". They will invite the main character, Sagi, to join them, and if you accept then after some dialogue you will receive the "Toy Sword" or the "Real-Deal Helmet", depending when in the game you play with them (The "Real-Deal Helmet" resembles a Sentai/Power Ranger helmet). The Beano *The Beano Annual 2016 includes a page showing various TV and movie themed Squelchies. One of these is a Power Squelchy, which resembles the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Berryz Kamen Is a parody of Kamen Rider so with 7 Berryz Kamen from Idol Group Berryz Koubou in Corcent 2008 Spring. In the final Shopping Task of the 2013 series [[w:c:bigbrotheruk:Big Brother 14|Big Brother 14 aka Secrets and Lies]] entitled Rescue Squad, the housemates take on the role of superheroes to save various items of shopping while donning lycra superhero outfits. On Day 62 (Tuesday June 13th), Gina commented in the Diary Room, "I feel like a Power Ranger." Big Hero 6 The CGI animated Disney film based on the Marvel Comics property features a Japanese themed superhero team of 5 kids in multi-colored high-tech outfits, and a robot. The Big Hero 6 movie also has references to Japanese pop culture; as the target audience for the original comic book was manga readers and fans of anime. In a brief scene in the film, among the toys and collectibles in Fred's room, there is a red case featuring different Sentai masks. Big-hero-6-ralph2_taffy.png|A display case full of Super Sentai/Power Rangers-like masks. Bihada Sentai Sparanger Toei has also parodied their work by using it in a series of shorts on various spas and onsen (hot springs) around Japan as the Bihada (Handsome Muscle Spring) Sentai Sparanger. This series has tokusatsu actors such as Takashi Hagino ( and of ) as SpaRed, Kento Handa ( ) as SpaBlue, Kengo Ohkuchi (Z in Ressha Sentai ToQger) as SpaGreen, Masashi Meikami (BoukenBlue) as SpaYellow, and Kohei Murakami ( ) as SpaMurasaki ("purple" or "violet" in Japanese, a running joke would involve people referring to him as SpaPurple). Bionicle In several toylines, the Bionicle sets features all Toa Teams composed of 6 (though if referred to many storylines, some are more than 6) members, each of different color and element. Like the Super Sentai, it traditions with females are the least gender in the member. One example of a Toa Team, the Toa Nuva was shown to have honorary members such as Toa Takanuva and Toa Ignika. Thus, the two latter seemed as an equivalent of Sixth Sentai and Bangai Heroes. Bleach Karakura-Raizer Team is a team of superheroes created by Kisuke Urahara to help protect Karakura Town from Hollow attacks. Additionally in the earlier filler episodes of the anime, a similar superhero team called the Karakura Superheroes were set up by Don Kanonji to help protect Karakura Town as Ichigo and his friends were busy rescuing Rukia Kuchiki from the Soul Society. Much like Super Sentai they were given different colors and would do different traditional poses when introducing themselves. However as both Karin Kurosaki and Jinta Hanakari would constantly fight over who would by Karakura Red, it led to the team disbanding. Ururu Tsumugiya, Don Kanonji, and Kon are the only characters to have served on both teams (though Kon was not in Ichigo's body during the Karakura Superhero event). Ichigo Kurosaki's English dub voice is provided by Johnny Yong Bosch, who played Adam Park, while his original Japanese voice is provided by Masakazu Morita, who (ironically) voiced Debo Tanabanta. In the Blue Exorcist movie, there is a scene where a blue Gokai Silver Gold Mode mask is seen. The show once spoofed Power Rangers with their own version of Flower ArRangers. In What's My Line, Part Two, when Kendra challenges Willow, Buffy says "Back off, Pink Ranger". Sarah Michelle Gellar's stunt double, Sophia Crawford, was also the stunt double for the Pink Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. In episode 25 of Series 26, Ricochet: How to Save a Life, a young boy who was shot is asked what he wants to be when he grows up, he says that he wants to be a Power Ranger. Chromebook commercial During the commercial, the Dino Megazord is seen fighting Goldar to illustrate virus protection! Red_cutie_honey.jpg|Cutie Honey (Honey Kisaragi) White_cutie_honey.jpg|Sister Yuki (Yuki Kenmochi) Blue_cutie_honey.jpg|Sister Miki (Miki Saotome) Cutie Honey: The Live is a live action adaptation of Go Nagai's anime and manga Cutie Honey. This adaptation features 3 girls instead of one who can transform by pressing a pendant or choker-like device and saying "Honey Flash!" C-ute Ranger C-ute Ranger is idol group C-ute aslo, Berryz Kamen is commong from 2008 spring Daicon IV The opening animation for the 1983 Osaka-based SF convention, made by the future founding members of the animation studio Gainax, featured a huge number of split-second cameos of pop culture icons, robots and vehicles. Among those from Super Sentai featured in the short was Dyna Robo battling and losing to the Daicon bunnygirl mascot, Jaguar Vulcan colliding into Mougera from the Godzilla franchise and the Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan team doing their battle poses, followed by Prince Megiddo and Princess Chimera eating rice balls. Daicon_Dyna_Robo.png|An animated Dyna Robo in the Daicon IV intro reel. Daicon_Jaguar_Vulcan.png|Jaguar Vulcan crashing into Mougera Sun_Vulcan_Daicon_4.png|Chibi Sun Vulcan from the Daicon IV animation reel. Daicon-Jashinka.png| Jashinka royalty, enjoying a snack. A recent issue of The Dandy featured a Madvertisement spoof of MMPR called Mighty Morphin Flower Arrangers.http://digifiend.webs.com/MMPRmadvert2.PNG DC Comics' Blackest Night Some of the most popular heroes and villains of the DC Universe, in the arc Blackest Night, were made into deputy lanterns of the six other colors of the lantern powers and fought alongside Green Lantern. Their appearance in the comics as well as their dominance of one entire wave of DC Universe Classics figures have sparked fan comparisons to Power Rangers. In the Brightest Day storyline, a comic series called Green Lantern: The New Guardians, a new team was assembled with a similar arrangement: In the New 52 line, with the reboot of the DC Universe, the New Guardians' formation was almost entirely rearranged: Detroit Metal City The vulgar comedy manga featured the "Seigi Sentai Victory Three" performing on an amusement park's stage show until Johannes Krauser II, the leader of the eponymous death metal band, appeared. A kid among the audience mistook Krauser for a kaijin and began attacking him. Victory Red, actually one of DMC's most hardcore fans working to earn for concert tickets, joined his idol in the harassment. A three-man team like Sun Vulcan, the costumes of the "Seigi Sentai" bears resemblence to those from Gorenger. Seigi Sentai Victory Three Devil Summoner In the Megami Tensei franchise, Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers has the Frost Five. They belong to the Ranger race. Frost Five Dexter's Laboratory In Dexter's Laboratory, the Super Sentai and the Power Rangers shows are parodied in different episodes. Like, in "Big Sister" and "Last But Not Beast", both episodes have giant monster battles that parody the ones in Super Sentai and Power Rangers. Also in "Last But Not Beast", Dexter has a poster of a Super Sentai/Power Rangers like team in his bedroom. He has 2 robots, Robo-Dexo 2000 & Multi-Forming Megabot (which has a finisher, as well as 4 pieces to form the robot: a helicopter, jet, van, and boat). Both are parodies of Super Sentai Robos & Power Rangers Megazords. Also, in "Last But Not Beast" the song "Dexter's Family Go" also parodies Go Go Power Rangers. In the episode "Sister Mom", just before Dexter activates the machine he uses to turn DeeDee into their mother, he says "It's Morphin Time!". Digimon: The Movie In the English dub, Kari says she got her friend a Pink Ranger Action Figure for her birthday. Doctor Who Though not referenced in show, the re-design of the Daleks as introduced in 2010, has caused some fans to compare them to Power Rangers/Super Sentai, giving them nicknames such as the "Mighty Morphin' Dalek Rangers" and "Extermination Sentai Dalekranger", as they have a color code with five ranks: A toy Daijinryuu/Serpentera and a toy TimeRobo Shadow Alpha/Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red can be seen at some point during Series 6 episode 9, Night Terrors. Doraemon In one chapter of the long running manga series, Nobita and Doraemon watch TV and an image of a Sentai show called "UFO Rangers" appears on the screen before they decide to go outside and play. The UFO Rangers bear an uncanny resemblance to J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, which coincidentally was still on the air at the time this particualr story came out on August 10th, 1976. In the opening panel of one manga chapter, Doraemon witnesses a film crew shooting what seems to be a Gorenger movie. Downtown no Gottsu Ee Kanji In this show, there was a recurring sketch named Seikimatsu Sentai Gorenjai. Translating to English as End of Century Heroes Five Range-i, it is a parody of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger -- the last syllable in renjaa ("ranger") is replaced to avoid copyright issues. Each episode begins with the evil Dokuro Kamen ("Skull Mask", played by Hamada) attacking a woman (played by You) in her home. The sentai heroes, the five renjai, then burst into the scene one at a time to save her and attempt to fight Dokuro Kamen, who is too distracted and unable to fight due to their appearances. In the first episode, they have three red renjai and two yellow (breaking the usual sentai convention of having each hero in a different color). Dokuro Kamen lectures them and tells them to try better next time. Each subsequent episode has Dokuro Kamen attacking the same woman in the same room (often stopping for a friendly chat with the lady's friend before he attacks her), and the renjai appearing in mismatched costumes -- such as Tiger Mask, Falkor, and a waitress from a No-pan Shabu shabu-- or ridiculously modified versions of their uniforms. The episodes end with Dokuro Kamen scolding the renjai, pointing out exactly what is wrong, and sending them off home. Dragon Ball Z The Ginyu Force (Ginyu Tokusentai/Special Squad) that serve as the henchman for the villain Frieza in the anime and manga series Dragon Ball Z often do Super Sentai based poses when they introduce themselves. They also have have different colors based on their skin. Notably when Captain Ginyu later faced Goku, not only did Goku imitate the pose, he also made a note that doing the pose was a big waste of time that angered Ginyu as a result. Dragonman is a set of 'local heroes' loosely based on the Super Sentai and the Power Rangers series. As local heroes, they engage in advocacies and perform live. Rangers Eight Ranger Eight Ranger is a 2012 film that they have the seven core team like Ressha Sentai ToQger and Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. And this is a parody of Super Sentai. Excel Saga See Municipal Force Daitenzin. The Facts of Life In one scene from the show, behind Blair is a Dai Sentai Goggle V Goggle Red soft vinyl figure in the background. Fighting Foodons Burger Brigade Fish Hooks Milo, Oscar, Albert and Jumbo, dressed as animals, pile on one another to become a Megazord per-se. All transformed, although Shellsea refused. The names of the animals and the transformation referenced/parodied MMPR 1. An episode of Fish Hooks is called exactly like the episode of Power Rangers Samurai "Fish Out of Water". The Episode of Fish Hooks: Fish Out of Water Force rose etc. Virgin Mary, new pop icon Force rose etc. (Pink Power etc., as French dub of Sentai called each Ranger "Color Force") is an artist rendition, customizing Virgin Mary figures with Choudenshi Bioman outfits, but keeping the dress. Contrary to most Sentai conventions, Pink Ranger is in front. France Five Shin Kenjushi France Five (translated as New Sword Musketeers France Five), is a French affectionate parody of the Sentai genre. Its heroes have names which are major clichés about French life, especially food. Because producers where unsure how far the project could go, first episode was written as a typical mid-season episode (actually, first sixth ranger appearance) rather than a real introduction. However, after a 8-years hiatus, it ended with a real final. Color pattern, including sixth ranger, is exactly the same as Denji Sentai Megaranger/Power Rangers in Space. Futurama *A dismantled Alpha 5 cameoed in Assie Come Home. Gaia Online in the "Barton Boutique" Store, a series of suits can be purchased all consisting of spandex morph suits, helmets, gloves, chestplates, boots and belts. The Rangers had colors or Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Green, Pink, and Purple. Their identities in story are only hinted at but not really revealed, plus they drop off the face of the earth at one point. Grand Theft Auto V The Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce is a tv show that is within the game Grand Theft Auto V in the Grand Theft Auto franchise. It is a parody of both the Super Sentai & the Power Rangers and is aired on its TV network Weazel, which is a parody of Fox, the network that first aired the Power Rangers from 1993 through 2002 on its Fox Kids block. Its title parodies Power Rangers Megaforce with a theme of conservative "family values", such as sex after marriage, unflinching belief in God and homophobia. Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger Ganbaruger is a 1992 mecha series animated by Sunrise and is the second entry of the Eldran Series, a short lived franchise to promote Tomy toys that competed against the more popular Brave Series of mecha shows/toyline by Takara which was also animated by Sunrise. The difference was that the Brave series mostly used vehicle mechs while Eldran's were animal themed, both motifs a staple of Super Sentai mechas at the time of this series airing. The show features a trio of young kid superheroes called the Ganbar Team who must battle evil demons who want to rule the Earth. They do so by calling upon three animal mechs, (an eagle, an elephant and a tiger) and then transform into their superhero identities using special braces that call upon their Ganbare Suits. The mechas in the show can change into a humanoid combat mode (making the anime precede Dairanger on this concept) or combine into the titular Ganbaruger. Despite the Sun Vulcan-esque line up of Red, Blue and Yellow, Ganbar Yellow is the leader of the team and main pilot of Ganbaruger instead of the traditional Red. In an unusual coincidence, the main ninja mentors of both The Ganbar Team and the Hurricanger/Ninja Storm Rangers are transformed into talking animals (a dog and a hamster/guinea pig) and are stuck in that form until the final episode. Girls und Panzer In the 6th OVA, the girls dress up in Sentai costumes and do the kata roll call poses of the Dairangers, dubbing themselves as the Panzer 5. Albeit, the rollcall is notably out of order, going from Green to Blue to Black (the only switched color) to Pink to Red. Goldfish Warning Wapiko and her friends acts with their Jetman Costumes and they have their pose, actions and great heroes and this is a parody of Choujin Sentai Jetman. The Female Blue Sentai is swap to male blue sentai. Flame Tribe Wind Tribe Earth Tribe Water Tribe The Guardian Force Design Manual The Guardian Force Design Manual is an upcoming comic book written and drawn by Ulises Fariñas. It is a meta-fictional look at the world of tokusatsu superheroes and their costumes, most prominently those of Super Sentai/Power Rangers. One of the preview pages features "A Design History of Sentai Heroes", among those featured are expys of Akarenger, Battle Fever J, Goggle V and Gaoranger. Haiyore! Nyaruko-san The episode 12 of anime Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, Nyarlathotep aka. Nyaruko and her friends performed a pose which is similar to the Go-Ongers/Ranger Operators' pre-battle pose. Hayate no Gotoku! In the series, Miki Hanabishi, Izumi Segawa, and Risa Asakaze form a group call and repesent each of them with each color. They also have another name call . This name is a parody of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. They also has a theme song with the same name as the latter one in Tokusatsu music style. In Episode 23 of season 1, they also performed a pose which is similar to the Sun Vulcan's pre-battle pose with Sun Vulcan Robo's parody in the background. Hello Kitty: Ringo no Mori no Fantasy In the episode Hello Kitty, Mimmy and their friends transforms into a five core team and they are the Miracle Sentai AppleV. This is a spoof of Dai Sentai Goggle V and the color matched by Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Sanrio has a magical girl series with, Onegai My Melody, Hello Kitty: Ringo no Mori no Fantasy, Sugarbunnies and Jewelpet. In 1975 started by Sanrio from Japan along with Super Sentai Series started by Toei as well. High School DxD In Volume 8 of the light novel, the Four Great Satans, along with Sirzechs Lucifer's Queen Grayfia, form an informal group known as the Maou Sentai Satan Rangers. Himouto! Umaru-chan In a short film OVA that was featured on the third Blu-ray Collection, Umaru and her friends pretend to be a Sentai team called Himouto Sentai Umaranger. The costume's under their hamster cloaks resemble the Magiranger/Mystic Force suits, but the team has a black Ranger and only four members. Invader ZIM In the Invader ZIM episode The Girl Who Cried Gnome, the Girly Rangers in the episode are a direct parody of the original Power Rangers, combined with the Girl Scouts of America. Johranger A spoof of Sportranger known as the Johrangers were created for a mobile phone commercial in Thailand. Their costumes are similar to Changeman and Turboranger. They have a color scheme of Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, but rather than the usual Green or Black, the fifth Ranger has a rather over the top costume. special fifth Ranger. The first commercial shows a monster causing havoc, the Johrangers spring into action and henshin. The team then notice that one of their members has an abnormal outfit. The Red Ranger says how they agreed that they wouldn't wear that suit and asks the Pink Ranger if she had phoned him about that. The fifth Ranger then storms off and leaves the team. In the second commercial, the Johranger's Giant Robo forms without its right leg. The Red Ranger asks Pink to call the fifth Ranger but she ran out of her phone money, while the Yellow Ranger is trying to scratch the password from a top-up card. Joshizu Joshizu is the 2014 film parody of Super Sentai with a five member female team fighting against evil. The fifth member is a female Blue Ranger like Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. Just Dance 3 and Just Dance 2014 One of the songs in Just Dance 3 and Just Dance 2014 are very well related to Super Sentai, even going as far to have the artist's name being Sentai Express. These songs are Spectronizer (3) and Nitro Bot (2014). Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors In the 17th song of Vocaloid series song Kagerou Project and its 9th episode of its anime adaptation, Mekakucity Actors (lit. Blindfold City Actors), Ayano's Theory of Happiness, while trying to cheer up her adopted siblings for having red eyes, Ayano said that red is the color of hero where she demonstrate it by taking a red scarf and posing while comparing it to /Kamen Rider 2's pose. Later, while playing with her adopted siblings and her dad, Ayano still wore her red scarf and pretended herself to be the Graffiti Ranger, a parody of the Super Sentai heroes. The activation and Level XX tunes for the Gashat is similar to a sped up version of Go Go Power Rangers from the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. There are five Kamen Rider Necroms in Kamen Rider Ghost all of which bear colors similar to a typical Super Sentai/Power Rangers rainbow quintet (red, blue, yellow, green, pink) without a Sixth Ranger. Kanpai Senshi After V Translated as Cheer Warriors After Five, this tokusatsu parody focuses on Golden Warrior Treasure Five as they fight against the evil organization by day and night. After the battle, the team bonds and share their feelings with each other while having a glass of beer in the pub. Most of the series contains a lot of references from many earlier Sentai series, with the team modeled in some ways after Dai Sentai Goggle V. Directed by Toru Hosokawa, the series stars Ryouta Murai (Yuusuke Onodera, the alternate version of from ) as the Red Warrior, while who known for his role as ( ) in and the alternate version of ( ) from will portray his role as the Blue Warrior. Others include Yu Kikkawa as the Pink Warrior, Buffalo Goro A as the Yellow Warrior and Tsubasa Tobinhaga as the Green Warrior. The villain is portrayed by Shigeru Saiki, who previously portrayed Morio Makino in Boukenger. Kantai Collection thumb|"We are...the Four Kongou Sisters...DE~SU!!" In episode 4 of the anime adaptation of Kantai Collection, during the Kongou sisters introduction, each member introduces herself in a manner not unlike a roll call in a Super Sentai/Power Rangers show, complete with their real ship counterparts firing from their cannons for "pyrotechnics", and in the last part of the introduction, all four pose together while the ship turrets behind them fire colored smoke (Kongou has red, Hiei has white, Haruna has yellow, and Kirishima has blue) akin to the pyrotechnics in the final portion of the Rangers' roll call, much to Fubuki's disbelief of Kongou being "cool". Keroro Gunsou The series makes multiple references to Super Sentai/ Power Rangers throughout the series, including their own Giant Robo called Great Keron. In one episode, Keroro even went off to see a live stage show. In the 2005 video game killer7 by Capcom (released for the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2), the were developed by the US military in order to combat the global Heaven Smile threat. In addition to being an official assassin organization, the Handsome Men are also featured as characters in a comic book created by Trevor Pearlharbor and published by ZTT Comics. When the real-world group appears and begins to carry out the stories he writes in reality, Pearlharbor believes himself to be controlling them; in actuality, he is only a seer, and his comics are simply predictions of what they will do. LOVE Wilcox, a teenage girl and participant in the underground Internet, may be the actual coordinator of the Handsome Men's actions. A television news announcement reports that a group resembling the comic book characters has assassinated Democratic Party member Steve Thunderson during a meeting of Congress. As a result, Mills dispatches the Killer 7 to kill Pearlharbor, who is writing their adventures into his comics in the week preceding their actual actions, and therefore appears to be controlling them, or at least some sort of terrorist. The Killer 7 tracks Pearlharbor to his studio in the Dominican Republic, where he is in the midst of drawing a scene of himself killing Dan Smith, and thus believes he cannot die. However, Handsome Black suddenly appears and fires his Handsome Wink at Dan, who successfully dodges; the attack hits Pearlharbor, killing him. Dan kills Handsome Black in retaliation; Handsome Red appears on the scene and, surveying it, concludes that Dan killed both Pearlharbor and Black unprovoked. He calls for a revenge match to determine which of the groups is stronger, naming Broadway, New York as the site of the challenge. A series of one-on-one matches ensues: *Harman Smith kills Handsome Red with his rifle. *Handsome White Pearl outshoots Con Smith. *Coyote Smith shoots and kills Handsome Gold. *Handsome Light Brown shoots KAEDE Smith as she reloads. *Handsome Dead beats Kevin Smith when his knife throws miss. *Dan Smith shoots Handsome Blue in the head. *Handsome Purple seemingly defeats MASK de Smith, but the latter is suddenly reborn in a more stylized luchadore outfit and with more powerful, faster-firing grenade launchers, and kills Purple with a charged shot. *As Garcian Smith is about to fight Handsome Pink, however, she suddenly transforms into the shape of LOVE Wilcox, and the two call a truce. She tells him that she "wrote the story," and seems to believe that the company she works for, Electro Inline Inc., was responsible for her mentor Pearlharbor's death. In episode 21 of Kill la Kill, Mako Mankanshoku makes a reference to Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger/''Power Rangers Dino Thunder, when she tried to reason with Ryūko Matoi by quoting part of the ''Abaranger ''theme. She also did the Abarangers'/Dino Thunder Rangers' roll call posing with the spikes that are common in Abarangers' Abare Mode/Dino Thunder Rangers' Super Dino Mode. At her right side of her waist, there is also a gun that is similar to the AbaLasers/Thundermax Blasters. A character resembling Nobuo Akagi is seen in the seventh episode of ''Kono Naka ni Hitori Imouto ga Iru. League of Super Evil In The YTV Series, League of Super Evil, A group of heroes are named as Force Fighters V who protects Metrotown from the forces of Evil. They were the first super hero team that the League of Super Evil "unintentionally" defeated when they hijacked Commander Chaos' robot fighter (though Doomageddon really caused their victory). They're the only other group in the series to have their own logo be displayed. Voltar, so far, is the only one who noticed it though. In Metrotown's theater, a poster with their logo can be seen, implying they are renowned enough to have their own movie. They are an obvious parody of Super Sentai (Power Rangers, as they are known in America), and they share similarities to other mecha-using heroes like Voltron. Legend of Black Heaven Within the series, main character Oji "Gabriel" Tanaka's son Gen is obsessed with the in-fiction show UFO Rangers Flying Five. While meant to be a parody of Super Sentai, the only footage of the fictional series shown involved the UFO Fighters sharing an apartment. The characters are never seen out of uniform. LoliRock Since 2014 of the French-Amercian Series LoliRock is created by Marathon Studios (original series of Totally Spies) and they will have a five core team like Power Rangers/Super Sentai and they have a princess power also with their magical transformation item and weapons. Luckyman The Otete Sentai Yubiranger (お手手戦隊指レンジャー) are 5 super villains in cylindrical suits, each of a different color. They fight the main heroes during the Hero Tournament. Each of them slowly-slowly reveal themselves throughout the tournament. Koyubi Green (小指グリーン''/Green Little Ranger'') -- Speedman--acts as the little finger. Kusuri Yubi Yellow (薬指イエロー''/Yellow Ring Ranger) -- ''Slimeman--acts as the ring finger. Naka Yubi Blue (中指ブルー ''/Blue Middle Ranger) -- ''Powerman--acts as the middle finger. Ninsashi Yubi Red (人差し指レッド''/Red Trigger Ranger)'' -- Kotetsuman--acts as the index finger, or trigger finger. Oya Yubi Gunjo (親指グンジョー /Ultramarine Thumb Ranger) -- Tensaiman--acts as the thumb, and is the leader of the team. Category:Content